


Hot Chocolate

by madtin444



Series: Warmth [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madtin444/pseuds/madtin444
Summary: Negan wakes up to a cold empty bed. Where could you have gone?
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & You, Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: Warmth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042332
Kudos: 11





	Hot Chocolate

"Why is it so fucking cold," Negan thought to himself, eyes still closed. Yes it had snowed last night, but he always had his little heater in bed next to him keeping his bed warm for when his body finally decided it was time to rest.

He rolled over to face the other side of the bed and realized she was in fact not there. She had kept the bed all nice and cozy for him last night even though he got back well beyond the time she could keep herself awake. He groaned to himself wondering where she could have run off to so early in the morning especially when it was so damn cold. For the most part, he would wake up first and let her sleep, making it known to her when he was leaving for the day with a gentle hand rubbing her arm and a whispered "goodbye" before placing a kiss on her head and quietly leaving her to continue slumbering.

On the rare occasion that she did wake up before him, she would have breakfast prepared for him and a cup of coffee that was somehow always at the right temperature. She would lightly place a kiss on his forehead, both cheeks, his nose, and finally his lips which were always gladly ready to return the gesture when they got there.

Groaning, Negan slid his legs from under the covers and let his feet touch the freezing floor sending a chill from his feet through his neck. At least he had been smart enough to wear sweatpants and socks or things could have been a lot worse. He decided that he was only going to brush his teeth before heading out, not wanting to fight the frost bite that would come with trying to wash his face.

Once he was all dressed, boots laced up tight, jacket zipped up all the way, scarf securely tucked into his jacket collar and around his neck, he was finally ready to see if he could find Y/N. Sometimes she liked to walk around the crops even before eating, so he decided to look there first. As he was heading towards the door that led to the crops, one of the people who worked in the kitchen who knew Y/N pointed him in that direction. Of course, that was the next place he was going to look, but not having to go out into the tundra that was waiting outside was a nice addition to finding her faster.

As he got closer, he could faintly hear her voice chatting with the other people working in the kitchen. Before he could even reach for the door it swung open causing Negan to stagger back to get out of the way of whoever was carelessly barging through the door. It only took a second before his eyes met hers.

"Oh darn, you came all the way down here," she said, not looking all that upset. She actually looked happy that she ran into Negan. He looked down to see that she had a trap with two mugs that were full of a mystery liquid because they were covered in whipped cream. There were also two candy canes on the tray cluing him into what was probably in the mugs.

"It was fucking cold when I woke up without my little heater curled up next to me."

"Well I was willing to risk you waking up cold to surprise you with this," she said moving the tray towards him so he could get a closer look.

"What exactly is it," he said as he reached for a cup, but was denied when she pulled the tray away.

"You'll just have to find out when we're back in bed all cozied up," she winked as she started to head towards the stairs.

Negan rolled his eyes and audibly sighed getting an "I heard that" from Y/N. He grinned hearing the obvious smile on her face.

Once they were back in the room, Y/N placed the tray on the table and took off her shoes. Once they were off, she urged Negan to take off his as well as his jacket, put his sweatpants back on, and get back under the covers. She went to the dresser and dug around letting out a pleased sound when she found what she was looking for.

"I've been waiting to wear these for a morning like this," she smiled showing the fuzzy socks to Negan. She slipped off the socks she was wearing and hopped over to the table putting one sock on at a time. Before she reached for the tray, she adjusted them and tapped both ankles content with her warmer feet. 

Picking up the tray, she headed back to the bed handing the tray to Negan before sliding under the covers. He put the tray on his lap while she snuggled up into his side and looked up at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Try one!"

He took one of the mugs as Y/N's eyes stayed glued to him. Lifting it to his mouth, he could smell the rich chocolate emanating. He took a sip and was not disappointed with the taste. It was something he hadn't had in what felt like a lifetime. He smiled at her as she smiled back, pleased with the positive response she got.

"They found some fancy hot chocolate mix the other day and knew how much I had talked about wanting some whenever it's snowed, so they gave some to me along with these," she said, picking up one of the candy canes, opening it, and sticking it into the mug still on the tray. She stirred it a few times before holding the mug up to her mouth and talking a sip for herself.

"Mmmm, it's so good!"

"You're fucking right about that," Negan said taking another sip from his mug.

"How were you able to get whipped cream like that shit that used to come in the cans?"

"That's my little secret," she said, zipping her lips and throwing away the key.

He chuckled while she giggled. For the rest of the morning they stayed snuggled up together drinking the hot chocolate and eating the candy canes all while a new layer of snow was falling beyond the windows.


End file.
